retro_city_rampage_dx_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
SAVED BY THE BUBBLE GUM (Storyline)
'SAVED BY THE BUBBLE GUM' is the sixth storyline. The Player must retrieve The Bobble Bubble gum from Principal Balding. PLOT Gamedini tells The Player that he had a stash of Bobble Bubble gum, but Principal Balding confiscated it, and kept it in his safe. The Player heads to Bayshore High and talks to Principal Balding. Principal Balding is mad that Duke spiked his coffee with laxitives and The Player tells him that he can teach Duke a lesson, in exchange for a pack of Bobble Bubble Gum, and a single payment of $1,995. Balding agrees, but tells The Player that it must look like a schoolyard fight, so no weapons. The Player heads to Wonder Hats and gets dressed up, before heading to Zack's Burgers. Duke, MC and Squeak are sitting around, chatting when Squeak has to leave to sell shirts to save his family's house. Shortly after The Player arrives and threatens Duke. Duke and MC decide to show The Player to his locker and the three engage in a brief fight, before being interrupted by a Bodacious Babe. The Player knocks out Duke and MC and decides to complete a different mission. The Player and the Bodacious Babe head to her apartment. Once there, the two have "Canadian Ice Tea'. Afterwards, Principal Balding calls The Player back to his office and the mission ends. Principal Balding reminds The Player he hasn't completed the job and if he doesn't, he will call The Better Henchmen Bureau and leave a permanent mark on The Player's record. The Player is tasked with going to Squeak's Shack to teach Duke a lesson. Again, he can't use any weapons. The Player arrives and after a brief fight, Duke tells The Player that rather than fight, he will just give The Player the keys to Balding's safe. The Player thanks Duke, and knocks him out before returning to Bayshore High. The Player enters Bayshore High and opens Balding's safe, but is ambushed by Balding and Squeak. Squeak tells The Player he informed Balding on his plans because he ruined his T-Shirt Business. Balding tells The Player to "gum and get it", but first must survive the P.T.A. After waves and waves of Teachers, The Player must defeat Janitor Willy, Buttnick's brother who is mad at The Player for stealing the Cartridge Cleaning Kit. The Player defeats Janitor Willy, dunks Principal Balding, retrieves the Bobble Bubble Gum and returns it to Doc Choc and ending the mission. STAGES # Smooth Move, Balding! # Take It to the Zack's # Blast! Those Meddling Kids! # Dunk Tank Double-Cross VIDEO NOTES * Using ANY weapons on Duke, MC or Squeak will fail the mission * Killing Duke, MC or Squeak will fail the mission * Throwing items won't fail the mission TRIVIA * The characters are based off the show 'Saved By The Bell'. Duke Norris is Zack Morris, Squeak is Screech, MC is A.C. Slater and Principal Balding is Mr. Melding * The Player graduated from Bayshore High 10 years ago